


don't let go

by meoquiz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Touch-Starved, awkward apprentice, awkward muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoquiz/pseuds/meoquiz
Summary: Muriel and Micah hold hands.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally nothing to say about this it's only 100 words but it includes one of my arcana oc's, micah, who is grumpy and touch starved, which makes him fun to pair with muriel who is also grumpy and touch starved. their dynamic is a cringe compilation <3

Micah awkwardly takes Muriel's hand. Muriel stiffens immediately and Micah begins to let go, apologizing, but Muriel grips Micah’s hand, keeping it from slipping away and mumbling, “Don’t let go,” almost too quiet to hear, but he hears, so he stays. They’re silent and Micah’s not sure if he should speak, if it’s okay to ask for more, what “more” even looks like. So they stand there, awkward and unsure, but they keep holding hands. Muriel's hand is big and calloused and warm. The feeling of their palms pressing together, fingers gripping tightly, is intense and foriegn, but it’s _good_.


End file.
